In a computing environment, a computer font can comprise a style of characters (e.g., alphanumeric characters) in a particular typeface. Computer fonts can typically be scaled to larger or smaller sizes, bolded and/or italicized while retaining their typeface style. Characteristics of a font can comprise a stroke width (weight), character slope or angle, and character width (e.g., as well as height). Metrics for rendering (e.g., rasterizing) fonts on a display may comprise metadata describing individual glyphs, and/or glyph contours, for respective characters of the font.